Is this love?
by sakura-charmed
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran email each other for 2 years, they never met before. In real life they best friend and they live in one condominium. SS pls.R
1. The beggining

Is this love?  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling!  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran emailed each other for 2 years, they never met before. In real life they are best friends and they live in one condominium.  
  
Emails  
  
Sakura woke up and straightly went on her bathroom. First, she brushed her teeth. After that she get in the bathtub and she relax for a while. A moment later, she got out of the bathroom. When she is about to enter on her walk-in closet, the phone ring. She answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answered clearly.  
  
"Sakura this is Touya, Dad call me last night he said that he need you in our company on America" Touya said it formally.  
  
"When will I go?" she take a sit on the side table.  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
Sakura put the phone back to its place. Sakura went on her walk-in closet. She get her outfit which is black racer back with mini skirt, she wear it and put a light make-up.  
  
She got her laptop and she left her room. She found the nearest elevator beside room 103. "What!" Sakura ran and find room 105. She found it; she knocked before she enters.  
  
"Syaoran!" she saw Syaoran reading a book.  
  
"Why are you here?" he muttered.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she said in a low voice.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dad need me in America" she cry and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"For what? When will you go?" he asked.  
  
"For our company, I'll go tomorrow" Sakura said.  
  
'What!' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura left the room and get back on her room. There, she opened her email ad. She saw 2 mails from Little Wolf and 1 mail from Tomoyo her long distance best friend. Of course, she open first Little Wolf's mail. She read it carefully it said that,  
  
Hello Cherry Blossom,  
I need your advice, I'm in love on my best friend but she is leaving tomorrow. What should I do? Email me as soon as possible.  
  
Little Wolf  
  
"What! He is in love on her best friend," she yelled.  
  
Before she emailed back her advice on little wolf. She opened Tomoyo's mail and it reads,  
  
Sakura,  
How are you? Be ready because I'm going back! I have a surprise to you.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
"Yes!" she said gladly, almost forgot Little Wolf.  
  
She closed her laptop. She left her room and used the elevator. She pressed the G for ground floor. Then, she went on her car and went to the airport to get her ticket.  
  
After 1 hour, she got out of her car and went to the reception.  
  
"Miss, where will I get my ticket?" she asked formally.  
  
"You see that cubicle? There you can get your ticket," the receptionist said.  
  
"Thanks!" she start walking to go on the cubicle.  
  
She saw a dark blue hair lady. "May I get one ticket for America?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Pls. wait"  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked as she acted like reporter.  
  
"Li Mei Lin" she answered. "Here it is, Ma'am!"  
  
She gets it and leave. "She is my classmate when I am in Junior High" she said on herself.  
  
'I'm going on my condo unit' she thought.  
  
After 1 hour, she entered her room. She gets her baggage on the top of the cabinet. She started packed her things. After 10 minutes, she's finish packing her things for tomorrow.  
  
She gets her laptop and put it in her bed. She opened her laptop and pressed compose tom email Little Wolf she types:  
  
Hi! You should tell it to her  
  
Cherry Blossom  
  
Sakura pressed send and she closed her laptop. She looked at the clock it states, 2:30 p.m.  
  
------ Syaoran looked at his laptop and saw the email of Cherry Blossom. He saw the mail of Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Ok! I'll do that later!" he yelled.  
  
He emailed her again and types,  
  
Thanks!  
  
Little Wolf  
  
A/N: Sorry for leaving you a cliffhanger. Promise I'll write soon. Pls.! R&R 


	2. Departure

Is this love?  
  
A/N: Hello here again! Sorry for waiting for so long! well here it is! R and R  
  
Chapter II Departure  
  
Sakura wok up, she looked on her alarm clock it stated 7:30. She fixed her dress for her flight and directly went on her bathroom. After 20 minutes, she sat on her bed and shw wore her dress and put a light make-up on her face.  
  
She get her cellphone and dialled Syaoran's number. "Hello?", a woman answered on Syaoran's phone. "Who's This?", Sakura asked. "I'm Syaoran's --", someone cut the line. "Gosh!", She yelled and threw her cellphone.  
  
She get he baggage and leaved. She used the elevator and press G for ground floor. Amoment later, the elevator's door opened. Sakura went on her car. She put her baggage on the passenger seat. She get in the car and she leaved her condominuim. She went on the airport because her flight will be 8:30. "Who's that girl?", she asked herself. she saw a purple-haired woman with dark blue-haired with glass man. She opened her window and called out "Tomoyo!". "Sakura!" "Come on!" Tomoyo and Eriol get in. "Sakura where are you going?", Tomoyo asked. "Airport", she answered gladly. "Why?" "Dad needs me in America" Sakua's other cellphone rang. "Hello?", she answered. "Sakura this is Syaoran", he replied "Who's that girl? Your girlfriend? I'm sorry i'm just your bestfriend not your.... lover!" She cancel the call and stopped the car because they are now on the airport. "When will you come back?", Eriol asked "I don't know" Sakura replied while getting her things. "Okay! I'm leaving! You may used my car anytime!", She leaved. Sakura went on the cubicle and showed her passport and ticket, she went on the gate 1.  
  
------  
  
After 2 hours that's 10:33. when someone knocked the door, Syaoran stopped reading and jumped out of the sofa. he opend thw door and he saw Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hi! Tomoyo, Eriol!". The two came in and seat on the sofa. "Tomoyo what room are you staying in?", he asked his eyes on the tv. "Room 206 at seventh floor. Ok! Bye!", they leaved. Syaoran close the door and locked it. He lie on his bed and after 2 minutes he fall asleep.  
  
--Next Day--  
  
Syaoran woke u p not in time because Cherry Bloosom emailed him. She said that she now in America. Syaoran did not went back to sleep. It is 10:00 a.m., after 20 minutes he is finish taking a bath and he is finish to change his clothes. He get his laptop and he leaved because he has to go to work. he used the stairs and went on his car.  
  
After 1 hour, he is now on Li's Company he entered and parked his car beside the red limosine. "Maybe mom is here" he said on hisself. He went on the elevator and press up and the door opened, she press 29 for his room.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator and sit in his chair. "Sherly can I have my appoinments?" Sherly gave the folder on him. He looked at the wall clock it stated 10:30. Sherly call me if it 2:00 ok?".  
  
After 50 minutes of working. Syaoran went on his mother's room to get some papers. He saw the red folder and opened it. It says, 'Syaoran will be our leader on Li clan', it is signed by his all relatives and family. He get the folder and leaved the room. "Sherly! What do you mean by this?", he handle him the paper on her. "I don't know!" He needs to find his mom. "Mom!", he find her on the private cafeteria. He found her at a meeting. "Excuse me!", he said formally. "May I talk on my Mom?" "ok!" They leaved the cafeteria.  
  
"Mom what do you mean by this?" "Ah! That! You can handle the all our property! That's all! So you get busy all night long!" she said gladly. "ok!", syaoran calm down after his mother say that. He leaved. ---------------------  
  
A/N: ok here it is! i'll write very soon! just read and review! you can flames it! to be happy! bye!bye! I know this chapter is so boring! The next chapter will good! 


	3. Sakura's back!

Is this love?  
  
A/N: hello i'm here again! chapter 3 is so beautiful! so pls read and review.  
  
Chapter III,  
  
Sakura's back  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran was now in the cafeteria to get his food. After he ordered his food, he went at his office to eat. He used the stairs and went on his room. After 1 hour, he call Sherly to throw the left foods. He needs to emailed Cherry Blossom and leaved for his appointment.  
  
"Sherly, tell the driver to get ready", he said as he opened his laptop.  
  
He typed on his laptop:  
  
Hello Cherry Blossom, How are you? When are you coming back?  
  
Little Wolf  
  
He pressed send and he leaved. He went on their car. They went on Cherry's modelling company. It is 23 minutes to get there. After 23 minutes, he entered a 45 story building and went upstairs and went to meetong room. The officers are waiting there. He sat on his cair. They began the meeting, they talked about the models and fashion shows.  
  
"Mr Li, you should call your friend", the officer said.  
  
"Ok! Excuse me for a while", he said as he stand up and leaved.  
  
Syaoran get his cellphone and dialled Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo? Do you want to be our fashion designer on our modelliing company?", he asked straightly.  
  
"Of course! When will I get start?", she asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow".  
  
--After 5 years--  
  
Tomoyo was the famous fashion designer on Japan. Syaoran is declared as a leader of the Li Clan. Eriol was the right hand of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran has a meeting on Taiwan with Tomoyo. They are finished packing their their things. So they need to work.  
  
"Syaoran, she email me yesterday, she said that she will come back tomorrow at 5:00 a.m.", she said while signing the papers.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Syaoran are you still in love on my bestfriend?", she asked because she feels like he didn't love Sakura.  
  
"Yes! Of Course! I just said that cause I have some things to do".  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"It's 11:00 p.m. I should sleep", he said liked he is a good boy.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her boyfriend and kissed him.  
  
--Next Day, 4:00 a.m.--  
  
Tomoyo woke up and she saw Syaoran and Eriol was not here. 'Maybe they are in the airport now', she thought. She directly went on the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she wore her best putfit which is red sheer with micro mini skirt, she braided her hair. She leaved thr room and went to the lobby, she get in her car when she is about to start the car someone call her name. She looked outside and she saw a beautiful lady running to her.  
  
"Sakura!", she yelled.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! Can we go to airport?", she said like she knows all the things about Syaoran.  
  
"Sure come on! I know your flight is 5:00 am?", she asked while driving.  
  
"I just say that cause I know he is coming early!"  
  
"So what's your plan?"  
  
"None!", Sakura said looking outside.  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head.  
  
After 30 minutes, she parked the car beside Syaoran's car. They entered slowly. Tomoyo is talking to Sakura. "So that's the plan!", she said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ya sure!".  
  
Tomoyo get Eriol's shoulder and she say about the plan. Eriol agree and followed Sakura.  
  
"Um. Syaoran will you find Eriol? I can't find him!", she said.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
He find Eriol like she said. He saw Eriol talking to a lady, he went to him. "Excuse me! Eriol, Tomoyo is waiting for you!", he whispered.  
  
"You see I have some works! Pls. talked to her!", Eriol said and leaved.  
  
"Um. I'm Syaoran Li!", he said looking to the floor.  
  
"Yeah I know! Why are you looking to the floor?", she asked.  
  
"Sorry! I just---", he didn't complete the sentence cause he saw Sakura.  
  
"Hello Sakura! I really miss you!", he hugged her so tight.  
  
"I love you!", she said and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"I love you too!", he whispered.  
  
"So let's go?", Tomoyo and Eriol asked.  
  
They went to their cars. Syaoran and Sakura went to the condominuim while Tomoyo and Eriol took the shortcut to go there. "Sakura, why do you take so long?", he asked  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I......"  
  
"Don't answer", he said like he understand.  
  
Sakura bow her head and think. "Sakura are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah!", she muttered  
  
After 12 minutes, they parked the car and went on his room. Tomoyo and Eriol are there.  
  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol pls packed your things!", she said while getting her phone.  
  
"Why?", they asked all.  
  
"Just packed your things!", she said in a big grin  
  
They packed their as she said. Sakura dialled someone's number.  
  
"Hello? Lou pls get ready!", Lou is her secretary when she is in America.  
  
She cancel the line and put back her phone on her bag.  
  
"So... your ready?", she asked again.  
  
"Yeah", they said in a lazy tone.  
  
"Follow me! Get your things!"  
  
Sakura went on the ground floor. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol saw a big limosine.  
  
"Boys get there baggage!", she said respectfully. (A/N: That the way she asked or say respectfully!)  
  
Sakura get in the car followed by Syaoran, Tomoyo and Erirol.  
  
"So where are we going?", Syaoran asked very concious.  
  
"Just wait!", she yelled  
  
"Just don't yell!", Eriol yelled.  
  
After 30 minutes, they are now in a hotel. Syaoran read SAKURA'S HOTEL on the a very large Bold and gold letters. "So what are we doing here?", he asked like he is angry.  
  
Sakura didn't mind him. "Lou where's our room?', she asked  
  
"Um room 589 on 78th floor!", she said clearly.  
  
"Thanks! Where's Touyan?"  
  
"On his room!"  
  
They went on the elevator. Tomoyo pressed 78. "So this your hotel!", she said with a big eyes.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
After 7 minutes, they are now in the room. The room has 2 King size bed and a kitchen, a bathroom and a four walk-in closet. "Wow!", Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Ok! Tomoyo, Eriol your gonna sleep on the right bed. Me and Syaoran is on the left bed. Is that ok?", she announced.  
  
"Yeah!", they said.  
  
"So! what time is it?", Sakura asked.  
  
"7:00 am", Syaoran replied.  
  
"We are going to the new club here!", she said while getting some beer. "At 9:00 pm!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went to sleep, Syaoran was in the bed sleeping. Sakura put back the beer. She cough so hardly so she cover her mouth. Then, she stopped coughing she put back her hand on the side. When she saw her hand with so many blood, she hurriedly went to the bathroom and wash her hand. "What's that?", she asked on herself and she cried so loud but they didn't woke up. She went out of the room, and went on the ground floor. "Lou pls get my car!", she said.  
  
She wait for her car to arrived. A moment later, her car arrived and she get in the car. She went on their family doctor. After 10 minutes, she is now on the gate of the clinic. She entered the room and greet the doctor.  
  
A/N: What happen to Sakura? Find out on the next chapter! Pls R&R!!!!! 


	4. Syaoran worst year!

Is this love?  
  
A/N: hello everyone! this is my last chapter for is this love? don't worry i'll write a new story soon as possible. promise.!  
  
----Chapter 4-----  
  
Sakura sit on the right chair. "Aya something happen to me on the hotel". (A/N: Aya is their family doctor!")  
  
"What?", she asked with her eye brow raised.  
  
"I cough so hard I used my hand to cover my mouth when I was about to wash my hand I saw a blood"  
  
"Ok, can you come with me on the hopital?", she asked while getting her car key.  
  
"Why?", she asked  
  
"You need to be observed."  
  
Sakura and Aya went on Aya's car. After 20 minutes, they are now on a 35 story hospital. The two went on on Aya's room.  
  
"Sakura can you go on the x-ray?", Aya asked with a paper and pen.  
  
She went on the x-ray and Aya's pressed on to open the x-ray.  
  
After 3 mintues, Sakura sit on the chair. "Sakura we need a lot of check up in here",  
  
"ok!"  
  
After 1 hour, Sakura is waiting for the result of the test. A moment later, Aya is there with the paper. She handle the paper to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. "Bye", she said as she leaved the room.  
  
Sakura went on the hotel and went to they're room. She saw Tomoyo reading some paper works. Syaoran and Eriol is still sleeping.  
  
"Tomoyo!", she whispered  
  
Tomoyo went to her on the door. They are now on the hallway outside the room. "Why?", she asked with her glasses on her eyes.  
  
"I have something to tell you. On my room", Sakura and Tomoyo went on Sakura's room on the 45th floor.  
  
The room have a desk with computer. On the side of the room there's a tv. There's another room, that's where Sakura think and when she is sad she is always there.  
  
"Tomoyo, I am dying.....", she said in low voice and she cry.  
  
"What!", she yelled  
  
"Calm down! Pls. don't tell this to Syaoran'', she said  
  
"Ok. But what is your diseas?", she said in a tense voice.  
  
"Lukemia!", she yelled with angry tone  
  
Tomoyo take a big sigh. "My god!"  
  
After 50 minutes, Sakura and Tomoyo calm down and fixed their selves. They are going to their room and wake up their love.  
  
"Syaoran! Eriol! Wake up!", the two yelled  
  
Syaoran and Eriol wake up like something happened.  
  
"What happen?", Syaoran asked.  
  
"None!", Sakura replied in a happy voice  
  
"What time is it?", Eriol asked  
  
"12:30 pm!', Tomoyo answered. "And it's time to eat lunch! Pls. take a bath and change your clothes, ok?", she said like a mom teaching her two son.  
  
"YAH!", they yelled  
  
There has two bathroom, Syaoran was on the left and Eriol is in the right.  
  
"Tomoyo, come here", she whispered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. Just make a reason why I am gone and wait for me here, ok?", she said and Tomoyo agree to that.  
  
Sakura went on her car and drove by herself. After 10 minutes, she is now on the hospital. She find Aya and there is she on her room.  
  
"Hello Aya! I'm sorry what I did last 1 hour. I'm here to asked what pills should I take?", she sit on the chair on the right.  
  
"You should take this", she gived the bottle of the pills on Sakura.  
  
"Thanks! I want to asked you something, when will I die and why do I have that disease?", she straightly asked on her doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but your gonna die next month and your mom died on that disease to and your accident on America, you have been hit by an car"  
  
"Ok!'', she had a tear on the eyes but that's not fall  
  
Sakura went on her car quitely. Another 10 minutes pass, Sakura was now in front of their hotel and she saw the three waiting for her. She hide the pills on her bag. She get out of her car and wants Syaoran will drive her car. He agree, Eriol was in the passenger seat and Sakura and Tomoyo was in the back seat.  
  
"Tomoyo, I have my pills in my bag and i will die next month", she whispered so low.  
  
"What!"  
  
------Next month------  
  
Sakura's lips is pale and she needs to put lipstick always. They had a date with Syaoran on a minute. She leaved the room and went downstairs and saw a beautiful room it was romantic it was a candle light dinner and it has a music instrument using violin. Sakura wore a maroon long gown and Syaoran was standing in front of the table, holding white rose. Sakura received the white rose. Syaoran pull the left chair and Sakura seat on there. Syaoran sat on the right chair in front of her.  
  
"What's that?", she asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"That on your hands",  
  
"oh this! A letter!", he replied.  
  
"For whom?", she asked in a low voice  
  
"For you!", he stand give it to her but before he give it she kissed her passionately on the cheeks down to her lips. Now he give to her.  
  
She read it slowly and by herself. Her tears fall on her cheeks..  
  
"Why are you crying? Is there something wrong on my letter?", he asked and get the letter and read it again.  
  
"No!", she said  
  
Syaoran give back the letter on her. Syaoran snapped his hands and the waiter get in the room and give the food on them. After 15 minutes, they are finish on their food. Syaoran stand up and went on Sakura and asked her if she want to dance.  
  
They went on the middle and the boy began to play the piano. Sakura's hand on his neck and his hands on her hips. "Sakura, aishiteru!", he whispered on her ears.  
  
Sakura cry on his shoulder. 'Syaoran I'm so very sorry I can't live with you forever.', she thought  
  
Sakura's eyes closed and she collapsed. "Sakura!!", he yelled. He carry Sakura and went on his car. After 10 minutes, they are now on the hospital. He carry Sakura out of car and went on the emergancy room. "Pls mister pls stay there!", the nurse yelled.  
  
Syaoran just look on the window on the door and Syaoran sat on the chair and dialled Eriol's number. The line is busy and he dialled Tomoyo's number, the line is ringing.  
  
"Hello?Tomoyo? Come here in the hospital!'', he yelled.  
  
"Ok!", she cut the line  
  
After 15 minutes, Tomoyo and Eriol was running on him. "What happened to her?", Eriol asked  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I didn't say it to you cause she said that i can't tell to you she has a..... lukemia!', she said in a scared voice.  
  
"What!!", he yelled as if there is no patients.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran!''  
  
After 3 hours, the three almost sleep there. When the doctor get out of the emergancy room. The doctor just shook his head.  
  
"What happend to my Cherry Blossom?", he yelled  
  
"She's ggg- gone!", he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Syaoran was still crying. Tomoyo entered the room, she saw Sakura is lying there.  
  
"Sakura! I will miss you!", she said while hugging her best friend. Eriol entered the room and called Tomoyo and they live.  
  
Then, Syaoran entered the room. "Sakura! I will miss you! I will miss your smile, your laugh, your beautiful face. I missed my half life!", he said.  
  
The doctor came in with some nurse. They get Sakura and they went on the morgue.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura!!!!!!"  
  
---Next month---  
  
Sakura is gone and Tomoyo and Eriol are married. Syaoran is always alone, he didn't work since his love is gone. All the girls on the street his friends, he didn't like them all. He wants his Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!", he yelled like a crazy.  
  
The end!  
  
A/N: That's all, I know this story i just like nothing! My next chapter is about a gang. R with action bad words and No lemon nor lime! oK! bye! R R! Thanks for the reviews 


End file.
